


Salt

by nixcomix



Series: A Picture is Worth a Thousand Words [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dark Rey (Star Wars), Dark Reylo, F/M, Obsession, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25576660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nixcomix/pseuds/nixcomix
Summary: Short and sweet:If she can have him, she already has everything.This is what it means to give in.To give in to the Dark side.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: A Picture is Worth a Thousand Words [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099736
Comments: 10
Kudos: 43





	Salt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RedRoseWhite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRoseWhite/gifts).



Art by [ Lilithsaur](https://twitter.com/lilithsaur?lang=en) (Used with permission~)

  
  


_________________

Salt.

A tang that caresses her wet taste buds – just as his finger does; the callouses rough against her slickness as it slides between her sharp teeth into the startling heat of her mouth.

He’s so close that she can smell his breath – sweet somehow; her thoughts drifting as his thumb presses her jaw open and her eyes flare yellow with lust.

This is what it means to be his Dark Empress. To be swathed in silks, satins and sin. To be under his protection – the object of his fascination. Violence and seduction and tenderness, all tangled together in one dangerous inferno.

To burn with the same feelings, herself – ever his equal. In the headiness of their devotion, in the strength of their power together through the Force, in the maelstrom of battle…

To raise her saber and her fury to protect him. From the _others._

From _himself._

His rough fingers tip up her chin, but she dares not meet his eyes. The desire overwhelms her so completely that one glance at the _Sith_ budding deep within him would be enough to drive her mad.

His nose caresses hers in invitation, a nuzzle of affection in one of his rare moments of softness. Kylo Ren was not a soft man – not on the outside, at least. He reminded her of the burned sugar you could find over certain delicacies – rigid and unwelcoming, but only until you cracked the surface to the hidden sweetness underneath.

His defenseless, honeyed underbelly. Hers and hers alone. Her trophy.

Her _possession._

The prize hard-won by evil deeds.

And she’d have it no other way.

If this is madness, she begs to please let it overtake her for all eternity. To cover her in his skin and flesh and bone, his heat and his heart, his fury and his ardor. Let the taste of him fill her senses until all else blacks into nothingness. Let her whimper and scream in their bed, live and die on the battlefield, all at the whims of their mutual obsession.

Pray that it never ends, for she would be lost without her cruel lover. 

Lost without his meaningful touches, heavy glares and mournful eyes.

She will slaughter all who stand before her if it means his eyes will stay on her. Only ever on her. Let her irises glow like acid rain, let her soul blacken, let the cries of his enemies ring in her ears for all eternity.

If she can have him, she already has _everything._

This is what it means to give in.

To give in to the Dark side.

**Author's Note:**

> To practicing writing prose, my friend [ @Foxfleur ](https://twitter.com/foxfleur) and I shared fanart that we loved, challenging each other to write 500 words. 
> 
> I didn't make it to 500 words... but, almost. Allllmost.


End file.
